EN UN FUTURO
by Hannabi77
Summary: Una pequeña descripción de lo que sucede en ese intervalo en que los nuevos genins de la arena viajan a Konoha rumbo a los exámenes chunin. GaaraxShijima. Oneshot Inspirada en el cap 55 de Boruto.


EN UN FUTURO.

Shukaku terminó de hablar con él, para luego volver a la realidad.

Aun podía escuchar de forma ligera, el ruido del tren eléctrico que se alejaba, llevando consigo a Kankuro y los genins que los representarían en los ya cercanos exámenes Chunin, que se realizarían en Konoha.

Salió de la estación, para volver al cuartel general, más exactamente su oficina, donde unas pilas de papeles lo esperaban.

Por suerte, no tenía que batallar con todo ello solo.

― Oh, volviste más rápido de lo que esperaba ―manifestó su asistente, mientras se acomodaba los lentes con una mano, para seguir concentrada en algunos pergaminos que tenía acomodados en el sofá del lugar.

Gaara asintió, para luego acomodarse en su escritorio, tratando de reanudar la lectura de sus documentos.

Últimamente, habían tenido que salir a varias reuniones, fuera de la aldea, provocando un notorio incremento en el papeleo.

Si bien, Shijima podía encargarse de algunas reuniones y temas burocráticos internos, había papeles que solo él como Kazekage podía revisar y decidir sobre su ejecución.

Pero cierta preocupación no lo dejaba concentrarse como debía en ese momento.

Y no era sobre lo que Shukaku le había comentado. Ese era un tema que le daría importancia en su tiempo, cuando llegase a Konoha, para ser más exacto.

Lo que le preocupaba en realidad, era…

― Tranquilo, él estará bien.

Las palabras de Shijima lo volvieron a la realidad, como una cachetada acertada.

Entre abrió un poco los labios, con cierta pena oculta, mientras fijaba su mirada en la amable mujer que tenía como asistente, quien acababa de posar una tasa con bebida caliente a su lado, para reanimarlo.

― Si. Shinki es un buen niño, pero… ―se cortó por varios segundos, al no saber cómo explicar lo que sentía―. Será la primera vez que viaje a otra aldea, al igual que su equipo…

La Houki no necesito escuchar más, para entender lo que le afligía al pelirrojo. La expresión de su rostro era tan obvia.

― Realmente eres muy sobreprotector ―soltó con gracia, para luego ocultar sus labios detrás de su taza de té.

― ¡Eso no cierto! ―respondió con ligero altero el Kazekage, para luego también ocultar su apenada cara detrás de su taza―. Shinki piensa con claridad, pero aun no es consciente de todo lo que existe en el inmenso mundo al que pertenece…

― Y temes a como reaccione, ante la probabilidad de que se topase con otro chico de su edad con mayor habilidad ¿verdad? ―terminó diciendo la de lentes, ya con una expresión seria.

― Ah, tampoco es muy sociable… Sé que no le provocará problemas a Kankuro, pero… Konoha este año también presentará a varios genins que seguro destacarán.

― Si, casi olvido que el hijo de Temari, el del Séptimo Hokage, entre otros famosos, participarán. Shinki tendrá varias oportunidades de poner a prueba sus habilidades ―emitió Shijima con cierta emoción, la cual no pasó desapercibida para su superior.

― Puedo notar que tu no estas nada preocupada en ese aspecto ―objetó este, con cierta desconfianza―. ¿Shinki te habló de algo en específico?

― No, nada relacionado con el examen, pero… ―Shijima volvió a esbozar una mueca de alegría, mientras apoyaba su taza vacía en la superficie del escritorio, para luego volver a centrar la mirada en sus papeles― … él te tiene como su ejemplo a seguir. Y vuestra personalidad es casi idéntica. Puede que al ver el potencial de los genins de Konoha, su orgullo sea lastimado. Pero, eso solo lo fortalecerá en un futuro. No tengas duda de ello.

Gaara no pudo evitar asombrarse y apenarse al mismo tiempo por sus palabras.

Ella siempre tenía las palabras correctas para calmarlo. Como en varias ocasiones anteriores, se sentía agradecido de tenerla consigo, ahí, tanto de asistenta, como comprensible espos-

― "Kazekage-sama" sabe que no tengo inconveniente en que admire mi presencia mientras trabajo, pero quisiera que terminase de revisar esos informes, antes de medianoche, para regresar a mi casa y poder dormir abrazada a mi esposo ―emitió Shijima, entre una mezcla de frialdad y humor.

― "Tu esposo" me dijo que puedo retenerte todo lo que necesite ―dijo siguiéndole el juego―. Que no tiene apuro de dormir con alguien tan mandona y exigente…

Shijima volvió a sonreír, sin quitar la vista de sus papeles.

― Oh ¿en serio? ― agregó, esta vez con cierta picardía―. Justo nuestro hijo se acaba de ir de viaje, dejándonos la casa sola… que desperdicio…

El pelirrojo, justo estaba tomando un sorbo de su taza, y al captar su indirecta, casi se ahoga al retener el líquido que exigía salir expulsado debido a su reacción. Haciendo que se viese como un tomate atragantado.

El tren seguía en movimiento.

Yodo despertó al notar que uno de sus compañeros de equipo no se encontraba sentado a su lado.

Alzo la mirada, para ver a Kankuro, vuestro tutor, dormir a sus anchas, con la boca abierta y cabeza caída hacia atrás, en el asiento sofá que tenían en frente.

Se levantó con sutileza, para intentar buscar a su compañero faltante.

" _Shinki ¿Dónde se habrá ido?" ―pensó, mientras salía del vagón, para luego subirse al techo de este._

Para suerte suya, no tardó en ubicar al susodicho, quien se encontraba sentado de espaldas hacia ella, como observando fijamente la luna llena que os proporcionaba la tranquila noche.

Pensó en acercársele para objetar que volviese dentro del vagón, más se limitó a observarlo de forma discreta, detrás de una gran caja metálica prendida en la superficie.

― Es un placer volver a verla, señora Tía ―expresó de repente el castaño, mientras se levantaba y hablaba solo, hacia la nada―. No, no creo que sean las palabras apropiadas…

Yodo lo observó perpleja.

" _Ya veo… de seguro está nervioso. Después de todo, conocerá por fin a la familia completa de la hermana del Kazekage". Y creí que no le importaba ese tipo de cosas…_

Iba a volver a fijar su vista en el hijo del líder de Suna, pero este ya se encontraba detrás de ella.

― Es de muy mala educación, fisgonear ―emitió el niño de ojos verdes, mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados casi igual que su padre.

― Hum, lo siento. Pero es mejor espiarte que ver a Kankuro roncar ― se defendió la rubia, sin la más mínima muestra de pena.

Shinki no le respondió.

El casi nunca respondía a sus compañeros de equipo, o cualquier otra persona que no fuese el Kazekage.

― "Señora Tía" ¿es en serio? Eres exageradamente educado. Deberías tomarte ese tema con más ligereza ―agregó Yodo, de forma directa, mientras se ponía la capucha de su chaqueta, para que el viento no terminase de despeinarla por completo.

― No puedo hacer eso, la reputación de mi padre está en mis manos ―refutó Shinki, ante su relajada sugerencia.

― Si… también no olvides la reputación de tu querida "señora madre" ―Yodo sonrió ante sus propias palabras.

Shinki desvió la mirada, hablar de la esposa de su padre, lo apenaba. Ella, desde el primer momento en que la conoció, fue muy amable con él, a lo cual nunca estuvo acostumbrado al ser huérfano, menos al principio. Era tan bondadosa a sus ojos, que le era imposible no compararla con un ángel, al cual no se sentí digno de tener.

― Shinki ¿Por qué siempre te pones esquivo cada que hablan de Shijima-sama? ―preguntó Araya, agregándose a escena.

El pequeño usuario del polvo magnético no le respondió, más se levantó de forma tranquila, para disimuladamente alejarse de ellos.

Mas Yodo no era de quienes dejaba pasar la oportunidad de divertirse hablando.

― ¿Eh? Araya ¿no lo notaste? A Shinki le gust-

La rubia fue acallada, al ser cubierta con la arena metálica del castaño, quien también aprovechó el momento para arrastrar a Araya y volver adentro del vagón.

Kankuro sintió una leve molestia, lo cual logró despertarlo de su plácido sueño.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, atisbó a ver como se encontraban los niños a su cargo.

Los tres dormían tranquilos a una corta distancia, el uno del otro. Tal como los había dejado antes de pegar los ojos.

Iba a volver a tratar de conciliar el sueño, más notó algo.

― Estos niños descuidados…

Se levantó, para agarrar las mantas del suelo, volviendo a taparlos.

En eso, pudo divisar que Yodo se encontraba con la capucha puesta, mientras Araya y Shinki tenían un par de hojas de pasto en sus cabellos.

― Ajá, aquí el problema ―murmuró el marionetista al ver que una de las ventanas del vagón se encontraba entreabierta, para luego cerrarla―, el aire frio no es bueno… ―terminó diciendo mientras le quitaba la capucha a Yodo y le quitaba las basuras del cabello a los niños.

Con nostalgia, recordó el pasado. Esos niños le recordaban tanto a él y sus hermanos. No tenía dudas que Shinki y su equipo, en un futuro serían los nuevos líderes de su aldea.

Orgulloso de su labor de protector e ignaro de su ingenuidad, Kankuro volvió a su asiento, para a los segundos volver a estar profundamente dormido.

Debajo de las mantas, los tres genins se codeaban, regocijados más que todo, porque su tonto tutor no había notado sus cortas ausencias.

FIN.

 **¡Hola gente!**

 **Hace más de un mes que no escribía nada. Pero ver el cap 55 de Boruto, me dio cierta motivación 3 Los bebés de mi OTP por fin salieron en el anime, y aunque solo se ha confirmado que Shinki es el único hijo adoptivo de Gaara, no pierdo la fé en que Yodo y Araya sean más que compañeros de equipo de este. Ahora solo me resta esperar que muestren a la waifu Shijima, y seré feliz como puerca en un chiquero.**

 **Nos leemos pronto, con más OS de la OTP.**

 **Bye bye ^^**


End file.
